¿Soy Libre?
by Julian the Dreamer
Summary: Discord ha pasado tanto tiempo encerrado que ya no recuerda cómo es la realidad; todo lo que tiene son recuerdos y sueños. Y en todos ellos, él es libre de su prisión de piedra. Si de verdad escapara, ¿Podría darse cuenta de que no está soñando? Asumiendo que en verdad haya salido... La primera historia de mi serie, "El Último Espíritu del Caos".
1. El sueño más realista que he tenido

¡Bienvenidos al inicio de mi serie, "El Último Espíritu del Caos"!

No soy muy bueno manteniendo a los personajes en... bueno, personaje, así que me disculpo de antemano XD

Espero que disfruten este fanfic :D

Les aclaro por si no lo entienden:

\- Diálogo

 _Pensamientos_ (En éste capítulo, son sólo de Discord)

 _\- Diálogos de los otros espíritus del caos._ (Spoiler: Hablan dentro de la cabeza de Discord, porque la comparten).

* * *

Oscuridad.

 _Bueno, en realidad no es oscuridad. Más bien es nada; una total y completa ausencia de cualquier objeto, ser, postre, color, forma, leche con chocolate…_

 _\- Sí, si, sí, ya lo sabemos, Discord; estamos aquí contigo. A menos que lo presencies en persona, no es posible entender cómo es la nada. O, mejor dicho, como no es._

 _\- ¿Alguien lleva la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?_

 _\- Meridian, perdimos la cuenta hace tanto que no recordamos cuándo perdimos la cuenta._

 _\- Entre otras cosas. Muchas cosas, de hecho._

 _\- Pero todavía recuerdo quién nos hizo esto. ¡Cuando salga, voy a devorar a esas alicornios!_

 _\- Nidhogg, eres un espíritu; no puedes devorar._

 _\- ¡Discord puede!_

 _\- ¿El draconequino? Es vegetariano, ¿Recuerdas? No come pescados, conejos, vacas, ovejas, pájaros, ponies, ballenas…_

 _\- Ya cállate, Eris; juraría que me estás dando más ganas de devorar._

 _\- Bueno, eso comprueba que estás loco, Nidhogg. Aquí dentro sólo se siente frío y la molestia de nuestra magia._

 _\- ¿Estás insinuando que estás cuerda, Eris?_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Caos, no! ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Silver?_

Discord tenía dos opciones: o ignoraba la charla de sus compañeros de tortura (a los que odiaba más que a las alicornios que le habían hecho esto), o ignoraba la llama ardiente y destructiva que en estos momentos era su magia.

Una cosa curiosa de la magia de caos es que quiere ser usada; si no lo haces te molesta cada vez más hasta que lo hagas.

Su prisión de piedra, lamentablemente, no le dejaba hacerlo.

Sólo en sus sueños (gracias al Caos Primigenio que podía soñar) podía gastar esa magia acumulada. Eran unas pocas chispas que apenas calmaban a la bestia hambrienta que era su poder que él tanto amaba como odiaba en ese momento.

La pregunta que lo definiría todo… ¿Qué ignorar? O su magia, o sus compañeros.

Siempre podía ir a dormir e ignorar ambos.

Sí, era mejor ir a dormir…

* * *

Un sonido se filtraba a través del sello. Ponis (¡Siempre eran ponis!) discutiendo.

Conflicto. ¡Desarmonía!

Era tan sólo una chispa, pero era suficiente para lo que tenía planeado.

Transformando la chispa en magia, la posó en el sello y presionó.

Sólo debía concentrarse y se rompería. Siempre lo hacía.

Iba a ser uno de esos sueños donde se liberaba y hacía lo que quisiera, antes de despertar en la nada que era su negación de vida. Era cruel y deprimente, pero así era su día a día.

 _Me pregunto qué me espera esta vez…_

Mientras el sello se rompía, su magia reaccionaba, dándole vida a su cuerpo. ¡Tenía que usarla!

 _Bueno, empecemos esto a lo grande._ Con un impulso y ayuda de su magia, Discord salió despedido hacia arriba a velocidades inauditas, lanzando los restos de su prisión de piedra en todas direcciones.

Su cuerpo se deshizo en una masa de magia pura. Caos contenido que finalmente era libre.

Como un rayo violeta, el Espíritu del Caos subía y subía, abandonando su mundo y llegando a la inmensidad del espacio.

 _-¡Genial! ¡Ve más rápido, Discord! ¡Máximo warp!_

Su magia lo impulsaba cada vez más rápido, pasando la nebulosa de magia que envolvía el planeta. Ahora el verdadero universo estaba ante él.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo vagabundeó, recorriendo cada dirección posible.

Cuando se aburrió de correr, se detuvo. A su alrededor (lo que muchos llamarían el vacío del espacio) había mucho polvo. Disperso, claro, pero nada que un poco de caos no arreglara.

* * *

Largo y tendido trabajó en dar forma a una nebulosa; usando cada mota de polvo espacial que se cruzara en su camino. Cientos de colores, millones de matices, todo formando innumerables figuras y escenarios que salían de su imaginación. Era un alivio liberarse de la molestia de su magia; y no se detuvo hasta que la última pizca de esa molesta sensación desapareciera de su cuerpo.

Satisfecho, Discord contempló su trabajo: la nebulosa más hermosa de la galaxia.

Ríos recorrían infinidad de paisajes, mientras montañas perforaban los cielos que todo tipo de criaturas voladoras surcaban, libres como el viento.

Incontables seres marinos recorrían aguas de todos colores, en una danza natural que era tan espontánea como coreografiada.

Por llanuras infinitas la vida saltaba, corría, jugaba, o simplemente observaba el cielo estrellado, la infinidad de formas que el caos del universo creaba…

Dragones exhalaban fuego de todo color existente, creando cuanta cosa pudiera ser concebida.

Un gato morado observaba un desierto que se extendía por todo el horizonte, mientras la arena se movía al compás del viento en hipnóticos remolinos.

 _¿… No les resulta familiar ese gato?_

 _\- Pues ahora que lo dices…_

 _\- Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua._

 _\- No, no me suena._

 _\- Siempre tuviste mala memoria, Zero._

 _\- Sé que lo vi antes… ¿Pero dónde? Eris, Nidhogg, ¿Ustedes lo reconocen?_

 _\- No para nada._

 _\- ¿No fue algo que comí una vez?_

Los demás espíritus gruñeron de molestia con ese último comentario. Con Nidhogg siempre era comer y devorar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Discord se dio por vencido. _Bueno, seguro que lo recordaré en otro momento. Ahora, ¿Qué hago antes de despertar?_

Los otros espíritus se quedaron callados unos segundos antes de explotar de risa.

 _\- ¿No lo sabes?_

 _¿Saber qué?_ Toda la respuesta que recibió fueron más risas.

 _\- ¿Le decimos, Zero?_

 _\- Nah; que lo descubra él mismo, Eris._

 _Saben que odio cuando se ponen así._ Discord se quejó, pero dejó pasar el tema; cuando a los ocupantes de su mente se les daba por hacerse los misteriosos, no había forma de hacerles decir lo obvio que él ignoraba.

 _\- Bueno, bueno, ya. Aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?_

 _\- ¡Venganza!_

 _\- … No es mala idea, Nidhogg._ Los demás espíritus del caos se mostraron de acuerdo.

 _Entonces está decidido. Es hora de visitar a esas dos._ Los ocho espíritus estallaron en sus respectivas risas de villano.

Por suerte no había nadie mas que las oyera, o un terror inimaginable se habría manifestado como la madre de todos los escalofríos.

Porque la de Discord era típica, e admirable desde cierto punto de vista. ¿Pero las otras siete? Parecían salidas de la peor de las pesadillas, profundas, aterradoras, ominosas, malvadas… y cualquier otro adjetivo con el que clasificarían tales risas.

* * *

No se olviden de comentar :D


	2. ¡Gané!

Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten :D

(Wow, no recuerdo la última vez que me llevó tan poco tiempo actualizar una historia XD)

\- Diálogo

 _Pensamientos_

 _\- Diálogos de los otros espíritus del caos._

* * *

Después de dejar su enorme obra de arte, Discord tomó un meteoro que flotaba cerca y lo cortó en dos; vació una mitad y se sentó dentro.

Calculando la distancia y la dirección, se dejó relajar mientras hechizaba el pedazo de roca para que lo llevara a casa.

Sólo había que apuntar y acelerar; el universo con sus reglas y constantes haría el resto. Crear una nebulosa tan compleja y cambiante que se extendía por miles y miles de años luz era agotador hasta para él.

 _Oh, no hay que olvidar el cinturón de seguridad._

 _\- Deberías correr más riesgos, ¿Sabes? Hacen la vida más divertida._

 _¿Viajar por el universo como una masa de magia de caos no es suficiente riesgo para ti, Morpheus?_

 _\- No._

 _Meh, como sea. Yo estoy a cargo, así que hacemos lo que yo quiero._ Ignorando las quejas de sus "inquilinos", Discord se recostó en su transporte improvisado y dejó vagar su mente.

Un sinfín de ideas entraba, peleaban y salían de su mente, mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con el caos del universo a su alrededor. Orden y armonía luchaban por traer balance al caos constante, pero siempre había algún cambio que podían llevar a cosas nuevas y maravillosas… o no.

El ver una estrella explotar y destruir todo planeta y luna a su alrededor le recordaba eso: caos era muchas cosas, y no todas ellas eran divertidas. La explosión era espectacular, claro; pero la cantidad de seres que habitaban ese sistema estelar ya no existía.

Si es que estaba habitado…

 _\- Bueno, es probable que lo estuviera. La vida es como una plaga: Donde puede estar, está._

 _\- Eso explica por qué eres una alimaña, Kevin. –_ Intervino Eris, soltando una risita mientras el aludido se reía sarcásticamente.

 _\- Jajaja. Ríete cuanto quieras, Eris, pero comparado contigo, soy un regalo al mundo._

 _\- Qué regalo ni qué regalo; ni siquiera eres un aperitivo.-_ Comentó otro de los espíritus.

 _\- ¡No te metas en esto, reinita!_

Discord suspiró. _Este va a ser un largo viaje…_

* * *

El Espíritu del Caos ya estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra un planeta hasta partirlo en dos con tal de callar a los otros. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente de sus charlas y discusiones por el resto de la eternidad!

 _\- Y, a menos que renuncies, nos quedaremos contigo el resto de la eternidad, querido._ Comentó Eris, al ver el rumbo que seguían sus pensamientos.

Olvida el planeta; iba a sumergir su cabeza en una estrella infernalmente caliente y dejarla ahí hasta que no quedaran ni los átomos.

 _\- Discord…_

Tal vez repetirlo en otra que fuera aún más caliente.

 _\- Oye, Discord…_

O podría buscar uno de esos agujeros en el espacio que se tragaban todo…

 _\- ¡DISCORD!_

 _¡¿QUÉ QUIERES; SILVER?!_

 _\- Ya llegamos._

Mirando a su alrededor, Discord notó que era verdad. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que había vuelto a entrar a la nebulosa de magia.

Las pequeñas estrellas de luz y magia flotaban a su alrededor, siguiendo a la luna en su giro sobre las tierras a las que llevaban la noche.

Desabrochándose el cinturón, Discord saltó de su transporte y dejó que el meteoro se perdiera en el espacio.

 _Bueneo, ya estoy de vuelta. Ahora, a buscar a esas dos._

* * *

¡Oh, eso había sido tan fácil!

Con la fe de Twilight en la magia destruida, los Elementos ya no lo podían detener. Este sueño estaba resultando muy entretenido.

Por no mencionar que el nivel de detalle que tenía era mayor que el de los mejores videojuegos.

 _\- Uh…. Habría que esconder los Elementos otra vez, ¿No? Podrían buscar nuevos portadores._

Discord consideró las palabras de Zero. _Sí, podrías tener razón… además, me tengo que desquitar con esos estúpidos Elementos por atraparme. Pero primero quiero divertirme. ¡Además, es hora de presumir!_

Con un chasquido, apareció en la sala del trono de Canterlot; Celestia debía de estar allí.

Y lo estaba... al igual que Luna.

\- ¡Oh, pero si son mis dos alicornios menos preferidas en todo el planeta! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Luna.- dijo el draconequino con falsa alegría.

\- ¡Discord!- respondió la princesa de la noche, cargando su cuerno con magia, y atacándolo antes de que su hermana pudiera detenerla.

Discord ni siquiera se molestó en usar su magia, simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás y el ataque pasó de largo, impactando una pared.

\- Luna, no puedes vencer al segundo puesto del Campeonato Universal de Limbo con un ataque así. – se mofó Discord.

 _\- Todavía no puedo creer que ese humano te venciera…_

 _Cállate, Silver._

Mientras Luna resoplaba de ira, varios guardias lo rodearon, con lanzas y cuernos listos para atacar.

\- Vayan con sus juguetes a otra parte, niños; los adultos van a hablar. – Dijo Discord, chasqueando los dedos de ambas manos.

Los pegasos y ponis de tierra notaron que sus armas ahora eran de goma, mientras que los cuernos de los unicornios eran desfasados de la realidad; seguían allí, pero ya no podían interactuar con ellos. Para todos los demás, eran como si hubieran desaparecido.

\- Bah, relájense; sólo dura como diez minutos. ¿O tres horas? La verdad, no recuerdo cuánto duraba el hechizo por su cuenta – respondió el draconequino ante los gritos de sorpresa y terror de los unicornios, mientras acariciaba su barba, pensativo.

\- ¡Suficiente, Discord! ¡Deja en paz a mis súbditos! Esto es entre tú y yo. – Dijo Celestia, ocultando su nerviosismo tras todo su valor y fortaleza. Que él estuviera aquí no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Entre él y nosotras, hermana. – Corrigió Luna, parándose junto a Celestia y lanzando una mirada desafiante a Discord. El Espíritu del Caos se teletransportó al inicio de las escaleras que llevaban al trono.

\- Es verdad; después de todo, fueron ustedes dos las que me atraparon en piedra. – Dijo Discord, antes de dejar caer esa máscara de falsa alegría y continuar con una seriedad desconocida para las alicornios.- Lo que no fue para nada placentero.

La mirada de Discord era fría y cruel; su voz era seria y sin una pizca de picardía o broma. Las princesas casi podían sentir la ira y el odio ocultos debajo.

Un miedo como no habían sentido en mucho tiempo oprimió sus corazones; a pesar de la cantidad de combates y conflictos que había enfrentado con anterioridad, algo en Discord debilitaba esa fortaleza que les permitía enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza.

Lo ocultaban muy bien, los guardias sólo veían dos seres imperturbables frente a un extraño e incomprensible enemigo; Discord veía dos princesas levemente nerviosas pero resueltas.

 _\- Nada mal, querido; sí que sabes cómo infundir miedo._

 _\- Bueno, ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Pelear? ¿Encerrarlas como te encerraron a ti?_

 _\- ¿Devorarlas?_

 _\- ¡¿Por qué siempre insistes con eso, Nidhogg?!_

 _\- ¡Porque quiero comer algo delicioso! Además, quiero deshacerme de ellas de una forma dolorosa y humillante._

 _\- Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con Nidhogg._

 _\- Silver, no lo alientes._

 _No voy a devorarlas._ Pensó Discord, molesto.

 _\- Awwww, pero quiero carne.-_ respondió Nidhogg, sonando como un niño al que no le dejaban comer galletas.

Volviendo a esa actitud despreocupada y bromista, Discord desvió la mirada de las princesas, fingiendo mirar el infinito mientras las espiaba por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Lo que sí, no sé cuánto tiempo mi atractiva figura estuvo atrapada en ese canto.

\- Casi mil trescientos años. –respondió Celestia con precaución después de unos momentos, atenta a cualquier reacción por parte de Discord.

El draconequino simplemente miró a la princesa del día, sorpresa claramente visible en su expresión. _¿Qué? Se sintió como una eternidad… ah, claro. Sueño. Ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó realmente._

Ignorando las risitas de los otros espíritus, Discord se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir.

\- Vaya que envejecieron bien; no les noto ni una cana en sus cabezas. Claro que con tanta magia en sus melenas, sería imposible de notar si así lo quisieran. ¿El estrés las hizo grises? ¿Y qué tal las arrugas? ¿O la artritis? – Bromeó mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de dientes filosos.

Celestie y Luna pronto parecieron envejecer a pasos agigantados, para la consternación de los guardias y sirvientes presentes. Pero con un simple resplandor de sus cuernos, las princesas rompieron la ilusión de Discord.

\- Para tu información, Espíritu del Caos, seguimos en la plenitud de la juventud. – Respondió Luna, claramente ofendida.

\- Vaya, vaya; parece que hasta a los alicornios no le gustan que les digan ancianas. Todas las hembras parecen compartir eso. Claro, no todas ellas son tan viejas como ustedes.

Mientras los guardias escuchaban incrédulos como el draconequino se burlaba de las princesas, Celestia intentaba calmar a Luna.

\- Huh, qué raro. ¿No era Celestia la que atacaba primero y Luna la que usaba la violencia como último recurso?

\- Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, Discord… – Contestó Celestia.

 _-Eso lo sabemos mejor que nadie…-_ Murmuró Eris.

\- …Pero parece que tú sigues siendo la misma amenaza de hace mil años.

-Bueno, no puedes cambiar mucho cuando eres una roca. La verdad, no cambias para nada.- La voz del draconequino reflejaba molestia, pero las princesas sabían que emociones mucho más fuertes se encontraban debajo.

Imperceptiblemente, ambas se preparaban para pelear; aunque no podían vencer a Discord en un combate directo, no dejarían que el draconequino lastimara a alguno de sus súbditos.

Pero el draconequino simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, pero qué más da. Ahora, si me disculpan, me vuelvo a mi divertida capital de caos. Creo que ustedes la llaman… Ponyville.

El draconequino hizo aparecer un espejo de mano, a través del cual las princesas vieron el caos que era el pueblo.

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Discord!- Exclamó Luna.

-¡Pero si ya lo hice! Solo los Elementos de la Armonía pueden detenerme; y ya me encargué de ellos- canturreó el draconequino, mientras daba saltitos a su alrededor. – Por cierto, si van a obligarme a ser un huésped permanente, por lo menos podrían ser buenas anfitrionas y limpiar mi estatua en invierno. ¿Tienen idea del frío que debo soportar?

Las palabras de Discord y la incertidumbre de lo que le hubiera pasado a Twilight y sus amigas generaron un poco de miedo pasajero en Celestia, que fue reemplazado por ira y una fría resolución.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con las portadoras?

Era claro que Celestia estaba lista para enfrentarlo en ese instante, pero Discord no tenía ganas de pelear. El sueño era demasiado divertido como para arruinarlo así.

El Espíritu del Caos deshizo el espejo en humo, que volvió una pequeña nube de algodón de azúcar a la que no tardó en devorar.

\- Sólo destruí su amistad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible.

\- Te equivocas, Celestia; de hecho fue muy fácil. Sólo tuve que mostrarles el opuesto de sus elementos que cada una de ellas posee. La verdad, fue entretenido.

\- ¿Destruir tal lazo te parece entretenido? – Luna resopló enojada, mientras cargaba magia en su cuerno.

-Ey, tenía que asegurarme que no pudieran usar sus elementos. Era eso, o matarlas.- Esa última frase provocó un jadeo de parte de cada poni presente, mientras las princesas y varios guardias se preparaban para atacarlo, fuera inútil o no.

\- ¡¿Planeabas matarlas?!- Gritaron ambas princesas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡NO!- Respondió Discord, claramente ofendido.

 _\- Awww, ¿Por qué no?_

 _¡Ni siquiera empiezes, Zero!_

\- Seré un villano, pero no soy esa clase de villano.- Terminó de responder el draconequino, echando humo por su nariz.

\- Yo hago las cosas para divertirme; ¿Matar? ¿Desde cuándo eso es divertido?

 _\- Bueno, los gritos de dolor y desesperación cuando…_

Haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar lo que Zero estuviera diciendo, Discord continuó.

-Y hablando de diversión, mejor vuelvo a mi capital; quién sabe lo que me estoy perdiendo. No fue un placer volver a verlas.- Quitándose un sombrero de copa morado que no llevaba puesto un segundo antes y haciendo una reverencia burlona, Discord desapareció con un brillo cegador.

Luna miró a su hermana, preocupada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, hermana? Si Discord acabó con la amistad de las Portadoras, no veo forma de usar los Elementos para detenerlo. Y ya no responden a nosotras.

Celestia suspiró; había esperado que, con Luna curada y la amistad entre ellas restaurada, los Elementos las aceptarían de nuevo. Pero éstos no lo hicieron; por alguna razón, ya no las consideraban dignas.

\- Los Elementos sólo responderán al lazo de amistad de Twilight con sus amigas. Si logramos restaurarlo…- Una idea apareció de golpe en la mente de Celestia. – Luna, ven conmigo. Creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué opinan?

¿Ah, notaron las referencias en éste capítulo y el anterior? Las que haga en el futuro serán tanto sobre MLP como de otras franquicias.


	3. Y el sueño termina

Y aquí se encuentra el capítulo 3. Espero que les guste :D

Recuerden:

\- Diálogos.

 _Pensamientos._

 _\- Diálogos de los espíritus del caos en la mente de Discord._

* * *

Bueno, eso había sido divertido. Y frustrante.

Discord no había esperado enojarse tanto con ellas; pero la verdad es que estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento. Celestia y Luna lo habían condenado a ese terrible destino.

 _Seguramente se creen las heroínas._ _Después_ _de todo, ¿Qué importa si hacen_ _algo_ _indescriptible_ _a un villano?_

 _-_ _Es la típica hipocresía que_ _incontables héroes padecen, querido. He visto demasiados así en este y otros mundos._

 _-_ _Si es alguien que odias, ¿Por qué debería importarte si sufre?_

Las palabras de Eris y Zero seguían dando vueltas en la mente de Discord mientras buscaba algo con lo que entretenerse en Ponyville.

 _-_ _Podrías cambiarle el nombre. Después de todo, es tu nueva capital del caos._

 _Tienes razón, Meridian. Pero pensaré en algo después; ahora ya sé qué hacer._ Contestó Discord, mientras contemplaba a una poni anciana de color verde pálido y a un corcel de color rojo en medio de una granja de manzanas, tratando de contener sus nubes de algodón de azúcar. Sus pelajes estaban tornándose más grises con cada minuto.

 _-_ _¿Qué planeas hacer?_

 _\- ¿Comerlos?_

 _¿Alguna vez vieron a un poni cavar como ese conejo gris que ama las zanahorias? ¿O a una anciana haciendo ballet?_ Preguntó el draconequino, ignorando a Nidhogg.

 _-_ _Oh, eso sería gracioso, querido._

 _-_ _Dudo_ _que ese montón de huesos pueda moverse con tanta coordinación._

 _Déjenmelo a mí;_ _de todas formas_ _es hora de ver si todavía poseo mi precisión._ Pensó Discord, antes de crujir sus nudillos y flotar hacia ellos.

\- Disculpe, señora; ¿No le molesta su cadera?

* * *

Ah, ese sí que era un buen día para Discord. Se había librado de las molestas Portadoras (aunque Pinkie era muy divertida, y la verdad se sentía un poco mal por haberle quitado eso; pero tenía que deshacerse de ese lazo de amistad) y las princesas no podía detenerlo. Y su hermosa capital del caos (cuyo nombre seguía pendiente) era muy entretenida.

Concentrando gran parte de su poder y toda su voluntad en los astros, el Espíritu del Caos los intercambió de lugar para traer la noche. Mover tales construcciones mágicas (principalmente el sol) no era sencillo, pero desafíos así eran emocionantes.

Tres minutos después, volvió a hacerlo.

 _Me gustaría ver la cara del Espíritu del Orden ahora; ni siquiera el que_ _creó el sol y la luna_ _puede hacer que esto se vea tan sencillo._

A su alrededor, la aburrida y raramente cambiante tierra de Equestria se volvía una caótica y divertida tierra de... bueno, caos.

Algunos ponies corrían asustados, sin poder entender la maravilla que los rodeaba.

 _\- Bah, típico de los seres de orden. Cambia las cosas y se ponen a gritar como locos._

 _-_ _Tienes razón, querido Zero. Aunque ellos parecen disfrutarlo._ Era verdad; grupos pequeños de ponis (todos grises) iban y venían disfrutando del caos y divirtiéndose como nunca. Un par intentaban detenerlos, gritando para que dejaran de hacer locuras; pero no dejaban de bailar con animales, patinar en los caminos de jabón, devorar las lluvias de postres, y otras cosas graciosas.

 _-_ _Que me parta un rayo; ¿Cómo es posible?_ Murmuró Meridian, claramente sorprendido. Aunque ser un Espíritu del Caos significaba abrir tus mentes a las posibilidades, que los ponies disfrutaran tal caos (sin que ellos manipularan sus mentes, cabe aclarar) era completamente inesperado.

 _-_ _Pues, a juzgar por el cambio a colores monótonos y la incredulidad de sus pares, creo que todo el caos que estás liberando en el ambiente está afectando sus mentes. Están desinhibiéndose y eso afecta su capacidad para tomar decisiones racionales, siguiendo simplemente sus impulsos inconscientes y caprichos. O simplemente quieren divertirse un poco._

 _Había olvidado lo inteligente que eres,_ _Silver_ _, vieja gárgola._ Comentó Discord. _¿Debería preocuparme? Ahora que lo dices, puede que esté dejando demasiada magia en el ambiente._ La verdad, se estaba debilitando mucho; colocaba su magia en la tierra y los objetos para cambiarlos continuamente, en lugar de hacer transformaciones permanentes. Y no había descansado mucho desde que salió de la roca.

Si tuviera que pelear contra las alicornios en ese estado, tenían grandes probabilidades de vencerlo. Claro, si ése no fuera su sueño, eso sería grave...

Los otros espíritus del caos estallaron de risa.

 _\- ¿Por qué deberías preocuparte por ellos,_ _Discord_ _?_ \- Preguntó Meridian.

 _-_ _Son sólo_ _entretenimiento, nunca lo olvides. Y deliciosos bocados, una vez_ _que los pruebas._ – dijo Chryssie.

 _-_ _Estoy de acuerdo con la reinita. Principalmente cundo gritan y pelean._ \- intervino Nidhogg, asqueando a Discord.

 _No comparto su gusto con matar, ¿Recuerdan? Además, no quiero que se vuelvan locos, o terminen como ustedes._

 _\- ¿Debería sentirme insultado?_

 _Si te hace sentir mejor, Zero_ _Morpheus_ _, no te sientas así. Pero por favor, siéntete insultado._

\- ¡Discord! - Esa voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Twilight Sparkle, acompañada por todas las portadoras, se acercaban hacia él.

Oh, genial, otro discurso heroico. Pensó Discord, aburrido; esa era la parte que menos le gustaba cuando lidiaba con héroes. Poner de cabeza su mundo y crear todo un juego para que vieran lo equivocados que estaban, en cambio...

 _\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?_

 _Kevin, si no es un discurso heroico, beberé un batido de frutilla..._

 _-_ _¡Sí!¡Mi favorito!_

… _Pero si lo es, tomaré otro vaso de leche con chocolate._

 _-_ _Owww_ _, pero no me gusta la leche con chocolate..._

 _-_ _Oye, ¿Por qué nunca comes algo que sí me guste?_ Se quejó Nidhogg.

 _Eso te pasa por convencer a un vegetariano a que sea el nuevo espíritu del caos._ El dragón simplemente farfulló algo ininteligible, claramente molesto.

Después de un breve enfrentamiento mágico y otro discurso heroico (y un rico vaso de leche con chocolate, para el placer de Discord y el desagrado de Kevin), Discord cerró los ojos, aburrido.

 _Debo reconocer que son obstinadas; pero no pueden detenerme._

 _-_ _Sí; esas_ _ponies_ _coloridas deberían aprender de una vez que no pueden derrotarnos._

 _-_ _… ¿Qué no eran grises?_

La pregunta de Meridian hizo que el draconequino abriera los ojos. A su alrededor, rayos de magia en las formas de las cutie marka de las portadoras salían disparados, atrapándolo en un campo de magia de armonía.

Y no era un simple espectáculo de luces; al contrario, estaba muy activa.

¡Su magia se entumecía! El poder del Espíritu del Caos (ya de por sí casi agotado) no respondía a sus comandos.

 _\- ¿Pero qué es esto?_

 _\- ¿Discord?_

 _\- ¡Haz algo!_

 _\- ¡Discord, escapa!_

A pesar de los gritos de los espíritus en su mente, Discord no podía detener el poder de los elementos. El campo de magia de armonía obstruía su control sobre su propia magia, y estaba bastante seguro que también bloqueaba la teletransportación.

Twilight estaba diciendo algo, pero Discord estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una forma de escapar como para escucharla. Correr no serviría, por el aumento de luz, solo tenía unos segundos antes de que...

El arcoíris cayó sobre él.

La magia de armonía tiene un sentimiento peculiar, diferente al de su amado y energético caos. Pero en este caso, sólo sentía como toda sensación era drenada de su cuerpo.

Y él sólo podía gritar.

* * *

El sueño había terminado.

Siempre terminaba.

Los otros espíritus no paraban de despotricar, insultar y amenazar.

 _¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Mis sueños siempre son iguales: o todo va bien y despierto aquí, o me vuelven a atrapar y despierto aquí._

Extrañamente, el silencio reinó en su mente.

Aunque era muy inusual, Discord decidió apreciar eso; necesitaba quitarse la molestia por la forma en la que el sueño había terminado; además de que tenía que lidiar con su magia...

… que no estaba tan insoportable como antes. _Wow_ _, creo que logré gastar mucha en el sueño; nunca se había calmado tanto._

 _-_ _¿Deberíamos decirle?_ Preguntó Kevin.

 _-_ _No, querido; déjalo así. La ignorancia es una bendición, después de todo..._

Como siempre, Discord hizo lo mejor para ignorar tanto a los otros espíritus como a su magia. Así que se dispuso a escuchar, para ver si algo interesante ocurría afuera.

Gritos de júbilo y celebración llenaban el aire. _Ah, genial; otra fiesta. Otra más a la que asistir sin poder disfrutar nada..._


	4. Un plan arriesgado

Bueno, el tiempo sí que se me escapa.

Como sea, aquí tienen el capítulo 4. Espero que les guste :D

Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan un comentario y/o siguen la historia. La verdad, me alegran el día.

Algo que olvidé poner en capítulos anteriores: MLP y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

\- Diálogos

 _Pensamientos_

* * *

Sobre una colina, yacía una alicornio. Su pelaje blanco estaba revuelto, y su melena multicolor batía con fuerza ante el inclemente viento.

Un miedo inexplicable la consumía; no quería abrir los ojos. No quería ver lo que tenía enfrente.

¿Pero por qué? Ella era valiente. No era una potrilla asustada que temía a los monstruos que se ocultaban debajo de su cama, sin tener el coraje de mirar y enfrentar sus miedos. Esos días habían quedado atrás.

Pero ahora, era como si de nuevo fuera pequeña, insignificante, temerosa.

¿Por qué no podía…?

Un suave empujón en su mejilla la sacó de sus ensimismamientos.

Celestia abrió los ojos para ver a Philomena parada en su cama. El fénix no paraba de acariciar su mejilla para que se levantara y jugara con ella. Se aburría fácilmente, después de todo.

Desperezándose, Celestia sonrió a su mascota mientras se levantaba, dejando que ese extraño sueño cayera en lo más profundo de su mente. Aunque era peculiar, no era lo más extraño que había soñado, después de todo.

* * *

Después de haber pasado un rato divirtiéndose con Philomena y cumplido con sus deberes matutinos, Celestia decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Después de ponerse una larga y colorida bufanda, se dirigió a los jardines.

Los jardines de Canterlot eran hermosos: llenos de maravillosas y bien cuidadas plantas y flores; repletos de vida animal (que, lamentablemente, no eran muy sociables cuando se trataba de ponis); estatuas hermosamente talladas…

 _Él._

La princesa Celestia caminaba por su hermoso jardín… que estaba completamente cubierto por nieve. Un problema con la fábrica del clima en Cloudsdale había provocado una súbita y rápida nevada. Un par de metros de nieve cayendo de golpe, para ser más exactos…

Varios ponis trabajaban para despejar los jardines de la cantidad excesiva del hermoso polvo blanco del invierno. Celestia ayudaba un poco, pero no era necesario; ellos podían encargarse.

Viendo que no era necesitada, la princesa pasó a una parte aislada de los jardines, donde no era permitido el acceso. Aparte de unos arbustos, lo único que había allí era una estatua. Un prisionero.

Desde que había sido atrapado de nuevo, Celestia había aumentado la seguridad a su alrededor; confiar solamente en el sello de los Elementos no era buena idea, por más poderoso que fuera.

Guardias vigilaban el único acceso, y varios hechizos permeaban la zona. Estaba tan asegurada como era posible ahí afuera.

De vez en cuando, la princesa visitaba la estatua para reflexionar, y asegurarse que todo siguiera en orden. Esta vez, sin embargo, había algo que era obviamente diferente.

Discord estaba casi completamente cubierto de nieve.

Celestia observó el rostro aterrado del Espíritu del Caos, ahora más blanco que gris. A pesar de la insistencia de su hermana de encerrarlo en una mazmorra, aquello no le parecía correcto a la alicornio. Imaginaba que ser una estatua ya era suficiente para el draconequino; dejarlo al aire libre le parecía más apropiado.

Celestia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su castillo; su tiempo libre se acababa.

(Breve flashback)

 _\- Por cierto, si van a obligarme a ser un huésped permanente, por lo menos podrían ser buenas anfitrionas y limpiar mi estatua en invierno. ¿Tienen idea del frío que debo soportar?_

(Fin del flashback)

Esas palabras saltaron súbitamente a su mente, deteniendo los cascos blancos sobre la suave nieve.

Con Discord, era difícil saber qué era verdad y qué era mentira. Pero, ¿En qué la podía perjudicar hacer eso? Celestia era una alicornio de buen corazón y, aunque era justa, no era innecesariamente cruel.

Había pensado que los elementos habían hecho lo mismo que los basiliscos: convertir a un ser en piedra, y dejarlo inconsciente por cuánto tiempo se mantuviera así. Ignorante del mundo que lo rodeaba. Pero si no era así…

Cuando Celestia dejó los jardines, su compasión y su razón empezaban a formar un plan en su cabeza. Era algo alocado y definitivamente peligroso; pero si funcionaba, Equestria se vería muy beneficiada.

La estatua de Discord se encontraba completamente libre de nieve…

* * *

La súbita ausencia de frío sorprendió al aburrido draconequino. _¿Qué? ¿Ya se acabó el invierno?_

 _\- Tal vez las princesas se compadecieron y limpiaron tu estatua, querido.-_ comentó Eris.

Discord resopló. _Oh, por favor; eso no les molestó por quien sabe cuántos inviernos; ¿Por qué harían algo ahora? Además, ¿Qué les voy a importar yo…?_

* * *

-Hermana, sin ofender pero… ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!

Ya era de noche; la luna y las estrellas bañaban el cielo nocturno con su hermosa luz, dado un espectáculo digno de ser visto.

La persona responsable de eso, sin embargo, se encontraba discutiendo con su hermana un asunto de gran importancia.

Las dos princesas se encontraban en una pequeña sala, recostadas sobre almohadones. Una mesa ubicada entre ellas tenía un par de tazas, una tetera y un plato con galletas.

Aunque en ese momento las alicornios estaban demasiado ocupadas con la conversación como para comer.

-No lo estoy, Luna. Llevo varias horas dándole forma a esta idea, y creo que ya es un buen plan.- Respondió Celestia, mientras pasaba un casco sobre su oreja; como era normal, Luna olvidaba usar un volumen de voz que no hiciera temblar la habitación.

-Lo que propones es absurdo hermana; él es malvado. Es una causa perdida.- replicó la princesa de la noche.

-¿Lo es? La magia de la amistad es poderosa, Luna. Creo que es lo que Discord necesita para dejar de ser una amenaza.

-¿De verdad crees que la aceptará? – la alicornio de pelaje azul preguntó, escéptica. No veía forma de que Discord pudiera hacer amigos. _¿Un ser tan egoísta y desconsiderado? No creo que sea posible._

-Eso espero.

Un suave silencio cayó sobre ellas. Luna tomó unos pequeños sorbos de té antes de dar voz a sus dudas.

-No lo sé, hermana; creo en ti, pero… ¿El Espíritu del Caos? Creo que tendrías más suerte reformando a un simulador. Además, piensa en los peligros…

-Sé los riesgos, y los tomo en cuenta. No voy a liberarlo ahora, no sin tener medidas para contenerlo de ser necesario. – dijo Celestia, tratando de calmar las dudas de su hermana. Había pensado largo y tendido en esto, y ya había puesto en marcha varias de las medidas de seguridad. Aunque los hechizos de protección para los elementos iban a tardar unos cuantos días…

-Supongo que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario, ¿Verdad?

-Creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Discord podría ser un valioso aliado para Equestria. Además, si de verdad es consciente a pesar de ser una estatua, debe de estar sufriendo mucho. -Ante la respuesta de su hermana, Luna suspiró resignada. Seguía teniendo reparos respecto a este plan.

\- Ése es el castigo que los Elementos le asignaron por sus crímenes. Pero está bien; si es lo que crees correcto, entonces te apoyaré. Y si las cosas se salen de control, estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Celestia se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó, mientras acariciaba la melena de luna con su cabeza. Una de las ventajas de ser más alta.

-Gracias, Luna.

-… Sabes que no va a estar felices de vernos. Cuando lo vimos en la sala del trono, estaba tan enojado… me sorprende que no hiciera más que burlarse de nosotras.- Dijo Luna, tras terminar el abrazo.

-Por eso no seremos nosotras quienes le enseñarán la magia de la amistad.

* * *

Bueno, me olvidé de aclarar esto antes, así que lo hago ahora. La súbita nevada es del episodio de la quinta temporada en donde Rainbow hace hasta lo loco por evitar que Tanque hiberne. Lo moví al invierno de la segunda temporada porque me parece que queda mejor si eso pasa en el primer invierno en el que tuvo a su mascota, y no el tercero o el cuarto. Si no me olvido, Discord le reclamará a Rainbow por casi matarlo de frío cuando se entere XD


	5. ¿Desde cuándo un sueño tiene secuelas?

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5. Que lo disfruten :D

... no creo que pueda mantener este ritmo de actualizaciones XD Igual, dos capítulos más y esto se termina.

MLP es propiedad de Hasbro.

Ah, este capítulo toma lugar meses después del último, ya que Celestia y Luna tienen todos lor preparativos listos para intentar reformar a Discord, y contenerlo de nuevo si no es posible.

\- Diálogos

 _Pensamientos_

 _-Diálogos de los espíritus del caos_

* * *

- _¿Habla en serio?_

 _-No, debe ser una broma…_

 _-Tal vez quieren torturarnos; darnos falsas esperanzas para luego aplastarlas y causarnos más sufrimiento._

 _-¿Estamos soñando? Zero Morpheus, ¿Estamos soñando?_

 _-Pues…_

 _Por supuesto que es un sueño._ Los interrumpió Discord. _¿Acaso creen que de verdad nos liberarían?_

 _-Bueno, Celestia quiere usarnos. No sería la millonésima vez que eso pasa…_

 _Ya, silencio._

El loco y ridículo plan de Celestia confundía a los Espíritus del Caos; como si fueran a hacer algo por ella después de lo que les hizo.

La insensibilidad de su cuerpo lentamente cedía mientras la magia de armonía lentamente deshacía su propia prisión. Poco a poco, carne y pelajes reemplazaban la fría e inerte piedra.

Discord estaba acostumbrado a que cosas raras pasaran en sus sueños; con su imaginación y una magia impredecible como era la de caos, casi todo era posible. Desde sueños realistas (o ése hiperrealista que había tenido quién sabe cuántos días atrás) hasta fantasías que rompían toda lógica y sinsentido conocido. Para la mayoría, no existían palabras en ningún idioma para describirlo.

Pero esto… era algo nuevo.

Mientras su cuerpo volvía a la vida, una miríada de sensaciones golpeó a Discord; pasar de apenas sentir algo a percibir todo en un instante era demasiado para sus sentidos. Un terrible mareó cayó sobre el draconequino. Cayó de rodillas, de alguna manera apoyando su garra y zarpa en el suelo para no caer completamente.

Infinidad de sonidos, todo un mar de olores, brisas cálidas e incontables hojas en su pelaje y escamas, algo de saliva en su lengua… era demasiado. Había cerrado sus ojos apenas dejaron de ser dos esferas de piedra; ya tenía más que suficiente con todas las otras sensaciones.

 _Esto es… nuevo._

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

 _-¡Sobrecarga sensorial!_ -Gritó Silver, su mente trabajando a toda potencia para poder pensar y buscar una solución en medio de todo ese mareo _.- El súbito regreso de toda tu capacidad de percepción sensorial es demasiado para tus sentidos._

 _-Ah, ya veo, querido. Entonces, ¡¿Podrías por favor DECIRNOS QUÉ HACER?! –_ vociferó Eris, abandonando su tono calmado.

 _-¡Bloquea todos tus sentidos!_ Tras la orden de Silver, Discord agarró su magia y la extendió por todo su cuerpo, devolviendo su mente a la oscuridad total.

 _\- … Creo que lo hizo bastante bien; no puedo sentir nada de nada._

 _Tú intenta usar magia cuando estás tan mareado, Kevin._

 _-Muy bien Discord, ahora escúchame: debemos reactivar tus sentidos lentamente para que no se sobrecarguen._

Tras las palabras de Silver, el draconequino lentamente trajo sus sentidos a la vida, uno por uno.

Primero, el gusto. Lentamente, pudo sentir la saliva en su lengua y el azufre de su aliento.

 _-¡Puaj! Nunca me gustó ese sabor a huevos podridos. Come una menta o algo._

 _Cállate, Meridian._ Ignorando al quejoso espíritu, Discord prosiguió con el tacto. De a poco, pudo sentir la hierba acariciando su cuerpo, y la suave brisa que movía cada centímetro de su pelaje.

Luego, siguió su olfato. Pasto fresco, el azufre de su aliento, ponis, un dragón, azúcar y polvo para hornear…

 _Espera un segundo._

 _-¿Estamos en medio de un picnic o qué?_

 _-¡Oh! Espero que haya carne; me muero por probar algo rico._

Discord abrió los ojos y dejó que su vista volviera. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse al brillo del día.

Estaba rodeado por seis ponis y un dragón, que lo miraban con miedo y cautela. E ira. Oh, y ellas llevaban los Elementos.

 _… ¿No se les hacen familiares?_

 _-¡Son las nuevas Portadoras de los Elementos!_

 _-Ellas deben de habernos liberado._

 _-Celestia y Luna ya no pueden usarlos._

 _-Típico de un gobernate; cuando no puede hacer algo, le arroja el problema a otro._

 _-Tú sabes muy bien eso; ¿O no, reinita?_

 _-¡Te haré saber que yo hacía casi todo el trabajo de campo! ¡Yo vivía para la acción!_

 _-¿Campo? Estoy bastante seguro de que preferías la cama.-_ Bromeó Kevin.

 _-Pequeño demonio…_

 _Oigan, ¿Desde cuándo los sueños tienen secuelas?_ Eso calló a los otros espíritus. Por un instante.

Al siguiente estallaron de risa.

 _-Discord, querido…_

 _\- No, Eris; que lo descubra él mismo-_ la interrumpió Chryssie.

 _¿Descubrir qué?_

 _-Oh, nada importante. Solo algo obvio que no has notado.-_ dijo Kevin.

Sin ganas de jugar adivinanzas con los inquilinos en su cabeza, decidió ignorar a los otros espíritus (como siempre). Discord se puso de pie y estiró su cuerpo entumecido. Con lo sensible que era su oído, bastaba con reactivar una pequeña parte de su audición para escuchar la conversación venidera.

-Se me hacen conocidas. ¿No son las ponis a las que derroté antes?- Dijo mientras con su garra estiraba su cuello unos treinta metros hacia arriba; como si fuera un resorte, volvió a su largo original con un 'BOING!'

-¡Oye! Nosotras somos las que te derrotamos. – Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno, yo gané primero al romper su amistad; ustedes la arreglaron (aunque no sé cómo) y me… ummm… derrotaron.- Discord dijo eso último en voz baja, no queriendo admitir que lo habían vencido- ¿Me sacaron para desempatar?

Twilight Sparkle tomó un paso adelante y carraspeó antes de hablar en un tono normal y autoritario. -No, Discord; verás, la Princesa Celestia ha decidido reformarte…

-Espera,espera, espera. ¡¿Hablaba en serio?! ¿En verdad cree que el poder de la amistad puede cambiarme?- Discord no podía creer lo que escuchaba; con una garra se limpió la oreja para asegurarse que no estuviera bloqueada y hubiera escuchado mal.

-¿Pero cómo…?- Empezó a preguntar Twilight, sorprendida, antes de que el draconequino la interrumpiera.

-Podía escuchar dentro de esa maldita estatua. Una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer… -murmuró eso último por lo bajo antes de retomar su volumen habitual-. Mi punto es, ¡Eso es ridículo! Y cuando yo, amo y señor de lo ridículo y los sinsentidos lo digo, hay que prestar atención. Creo que preferiría hacer otra cosa, como… no sé, ¿Hacer que llueva leche con chocolate?

Pinkie Pie se lanzó hacia el draconequino y se sostuvo de sus hombros, con la expresión de un niño al que le han prometido un postre rico luego de haber comido sus verduras-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! –En menos de un segundo, la poni color rosa se volvió muy seria-. Pero NO olvides la crema batida.

-¿Crema batida? ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – Dijo Discord, golpeándose la frente por no pensar en algo tan obvio. Palmeando la mejilla de Pinkie en agradecimiento, la depositó en el suelo antes de recorrer con su mirada el cielo. -. Primero voy a necesitar una nube…

En sus brazos hizo aparecer un lazo muy familiar para cierta granjera.

-¡Oye, ése es mi lazo!- Dijo Applejack, quitándole con rapidez dicho objeto.

-Mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Tampoco que fuera a disculparme.- Respondió Discord, encogiéndose de hombros con un aire desinteresado.

-¿Podrías tratar de no ser tan rudo?-bufó Rarity. Discord giró para mirarla, súbitamente vistiendo un traje elegante, con monóculo y sombrero de gala incluido. Se dirigió a ella con un tono sofisticado y culto.

-Oh, lo lamento madame, ¿La estoy ofendiendo? Me temo que, cuando sus piezas de joyería decidieron volverme un adorno de jardín (mientras estaba en medio de una canción, por cierto; ¿Y yo soy el rudo?) no incluyeron mis destrezas sociales. Además, casi todos ustedes tienen un terrible sentido del humor.

Dicho esto, desapareció con su característico brillo, sólo para aparecer como una versión diminuta de sí mismo sobre la cabeza de Twilight, sin traje y bailando alocadamente.

El dragón y la poni rosa aguantaron todo lo que pudieron antes de explotar de risa.

-¡Spike! ¡Pinkie!- Los regañó la poni lavanda, mientras intentaba quitarse al draconequino de la cabeza. No tenía mucho éxito.

-Perdón Twilight, pero es que… jajaja… ¡ESTÁ BAILANDO SOBRE TU CABEZA! ¡OTRA VEZ! –logró decir Pinkie antes de continuar desternillándose de risa al ver a Discord bailando breakdance en la melena de la unicornio.

Después de otro minuto de pura risa por parte de esos dos, Discord apareció frente a ellos en su tamaño normal.

-¿Puedes actuar serio por un momento?- prácticamente demandó Twilight, muy irritada y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no gritar.

Todo aire infantil abandonó al draconequino; se irguió todo lo posible y se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien; ya estoy serio. ¿Qué quieren?- No había un solo rastro de broma o ligereza en su voz.

Las seis ponis y el bebé dragón quedaron impactados por el súbito cambio en el draconequino; y, la verdad, bastante intimidados. Más de uno estaba asustado: fuera de su actitud bromista, Discord era… imponente. Incluso amenazador.

-Ahhhhh…. Creo que daba menos miedo antes.-Mencionó Spike, escondiéndose detrás de Applejack para evitar la mirada de Discord; sin esa chispa de locura y diversión en ellos, era difícil verlo a los ojos sin perder todo el valor.

Después de unos segundos de dudas y temor, Twilight respiró hondo para armarse de dicho valor fugitivo; dejando de lado qué mala idea fue pedirle eso, fue directo al grano.

-¿Vas a aceptar?

-¿O tenemos que volverte piedra otra vez? Y no dudes que lo haremos. – Aseguró Rainbow Dash, volando hasta quedar cara a cara con Discord. Su orgullo y temeridad la guiaban.

 _\- O es valiente, o es estúpida._

 _\- Yo diría que es temeraria, querido Zero._

 _\- Y estúpida.-_ agregó Kevin.

Recuperando su actitud juguetona, Discord sonrió cruelmente mientras sus ojos reflejaban su típico deseo de jugar y entretenerse.

-Oh, pueden intentarlo; pero no me vencerán tan fácil. Y menos si eres una gallina.- Murmuró el draconequino con un tono tanto juguetón como levemente amenazador. Mientras Rainbow gruñía desafiante, Discord levantó su zarpa, listo para convertirla en dicho animal de granja.

-¡Discord!- Un grito (que apenas contaba como uno, por la falta de volumen) llamó la atención de todos. Fluttershy flotaba frente a ellos, luciendo tan severa como le era posible.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el aludido, bajando el brazo y perdiendo el tono amenazador.

-Ummm… n-no… ¡No les hagas nada a mis amigas!

-¿Y yo qué?- Preguntó el dragón, sintiéndose olvidado.

-¡Oh! Perdón, Spike… ¡O a Spike! O… O usaré… ¡La Mirada!

-… ¿La qué?- Discord no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la pegaso.

-¡Dale duro, Flutters!- Alentó Pinkie desde el costado.

Fluttershy respiró hondo, invocando todo su valor y todo el poder de su voluntad. _Tranquila, Fluttershy, tú puedes hacerlo…_

La Mirada se desató sobre Discord. El draconequino retrocedió, asustado… no, lleno de terror. Cayó de rodillas, mientras intentaba cubrir con su zarpa y garra sus ojos.

-No… no… ¡NO! ¡Eso no! ¡Basta! El horror… ¡EL HORROR! – Discord continuó, hasta que no aguantó más y estalló de risa.

Nadie estaba más sorprendido que Fluttershy. _¡¿No funcionó?!_

-Perdón, pero no pude resistirme. – Después de unos cuantos segundos, Discord se calmó lo suficiente para continuar.- ¿Crees que mirarme con tanta severidad me detendría? Aunque verte ser tan firme fue interesante; no esperaba que la amabilidad personificada pudiera ser tan… fuerte y segura de sí misma.

Discord le dedicó una sonrisa que reflejaba tanto su impresión como su interés. Fluttershy retrocedió un poco, tartamudeando de la vergüenza. ¿Había sido eso un cumplido? Sin duda había sido sincero en ese halago.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó Rainbow, posicionándose frente a la pegaso amarilla.

-Solo fue un cumplido, nada más. ¿Acaso tu querida amiga no puede recibir alabanzas? O tal vez no te gusta no ser la que es alabada. Querer toda la atención es algo que entiendo, después de todo- dos reflectores aparecieron, iluminando a Discord y a Rainbow Dash, mientras varias voces sin cuerpo los vitoreaban.

 _-¿Cinco minutos para que la pegaso celeste explote de ira?-_ Comentó Meridian, entretenido con la conversación.

 _-Yo le doy tres._

-Discord… - interrumpió Twilight, al notar lo cerca que estaba Rainbow de atacarlo. El Espíritu del Caos hizo desaparecer los reflectores y las voces antes de suspira, molesto.

-Vamos, ¿no pueden aceptar un chiste? Hasta estoy usando mi material apto para niños mortales.- Levantó su garra, en la cual sostenía una caja negra por la manija. Sobre ella había un papel que claramente decía "MATERIAL APTO PARA NIÑOS MORTALES".

-¡No somos niños!- Exclamó Spike.

-Lo dice el bebé dragón. Podrías empezar a juntar tu propio tesoro para crecer al menos una cabeza más, ¿Sabes? Si no, te va a llevar un par de décadas alcanzar a la sabelotodo.- Señaló a Twilight, que simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿No quieres ser un gran y poderoso dragón que haga temblar la tierra con su rugido?

-Ya tendrá tiempo más que suficiente para crecer por su cuenta. De todas formas, Spike es perfecto tal como es.- Dijo Rarity con firmeza, abrazando a Spike con un casco y acercándolo a ella. Discord notó claramente la felicidad del dragón y los corazones en sus ojos. Decidió investigar después para planear una buena broma.

-Pues no va a crecer bien sin un tesoro. Pero allá ustedes.- dijo, desinteresado; la verdad no le podría importar menos si el dragón crecía o no.

-¿Vas a aceptar o no?- Preguntó Twilight, cansada de todas las vueltas que estaba dando esa conversación.

-Pues déjenme revisar mi agenda.- Dicho eso, Discord hizo aparecer un pequeño cuaderno y empezó a hojear las páginas- A ver… venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza… Vaya, tengo que hablar con mi asistente; tanta venganza no le hace bien a nadie.

 _\- No lo sé, Discord; a mí no me vendría mal unos cuantos días de venganza. O años.-_ Dijo Chryssie. El draconequino cerró el cuadernito y lo transformó en un muffin; acto seguido lo arrojó a un lado.

Pinkie lo atrapó con su boca y lo devoró en un instante. _Mmmmm, banana…_

-Debí haber planificado mejor mi horario. Bueno, ¿Por qué no? Es mejor que ser una piedra.- Las ponis y el dragón no eran los únicos confundidos por su decisión.

 _-Espera, ¿Qué?_

 _-¿Por qué aceptas, querido?_

 _Porque quiero divertirme. Quiero ver cuánto tardo en hacer perder la paciencia a la pequeña pegaso._

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo el draconequino, al ver como lo miraban los demás.- Repito, es mejor que ser una piedra. Además podría resultar entretenido.

Discord dio un pequeño saltito y quedó flotando en su espalda, tras lo cual chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Twilight, mientras todos lo miraban con sospecha en los ojos.

-Sólo estiro los músculos. Ser una estatua, por más perfecto que seas para ser admirado por otros, no es bueno para la salud; te deja entumecido. Así que practico para cuando use mi magia.

Era una verdad a medias; con el chasquido, también había liberado parte de su magia e hipnotizado a unos castores para que hicieran una presa que inundaría la granja de Applejack.

* * *

Una de las partes más difíciles de escribir un fanfic es mantener a los personajes en... bueno, personaje. Me disculpo si fallo en eso.

Y descubrir todos los errores de ortografía; cuando lo publico, encuentro diez. Y cuando los corrijo y actualizo el capítulo, noto que me salté quince T-T

No olvider comentar :D


	6. Perdí

Bueno, aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Uno más y esto se termina.

Ah, el Discord que yo escribo es un poco más malhumorado que el de la serie (entre otras cosas), pero eso es porque es un personaje muy difícil de escribir para mí. Los otros son un poco más fáciles, pero eso no significa que me salgan bien.

-Diálogos

 _Pensamientos_

 _-Diálogos de los espíritus del caos_

* * *

En un pequeño cottage cerca del Bosque Everfree, una pegaso intentaba cumplir la misión otorgada a ella por su princesa: reformar al Espíritu del Caos. Volverse amiga de él para que no volviera a sumergir el reino en puro caos no era para nada fácil.

Y él encontraba volverla loca igualmente difícil.

-Debo admitirlo, Fluttershy; no esperaba que fueras tan paciente.- Comentó Discord, mientras daba vueltas en un mini carrusel que solía ser una mesa.

-Bueno... todos necesitamos espacio para hacer cosas y sentirnos cómodos.- dijo Fluttershy, flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Con un resplandor en forma de rayos y estrellas, el carrusel volvió a ser una mesa y Discord apareció al lado de Flutershy, reducido al tamaño de Angel.

-A los ponis no les gusta cuando me pongo cómodo. Como seres de orden que son, no soportan los cambios que me gusta hacer.- mientras el pequeño draconequino volaba a su alrededor, Fluttershy se vio invadida por la curiosidad.

-¿Seres de orden?

\- Esa en una historia para otro día -dicho eso, Discord se teletransportó al sofá, de nuevo en su tamaño normal - . Pero mírate; aquí estoy yo, abusando de tu amabilidad y hospitalidad, y no me has vuelto un adorno de jardín.

-¿Tu qué?

-¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo? Si vamos a ser 'amigos' (ugh, esa palabra tiene un sabor horrible), tengo que ver si eres capaz de soportar mis caprichos e ideas.

-Ummm, Discord, eso no es correcto.

-Para ti; yo no veo problema en ello. Si de verdad planeas hacer esto, vas a tener que aceptar que somos muy diferentes. ¿Crees poder hacer eso?

-Sí.

Tras su simple pero sincera respuesta, Discord levantó una ceja confundido.

-¿En serio?

-Sí; todos mis amigos son diferentes. Ya sean los animales que cuido o los ponis que conozco… o dragón. Yo sé que no tenemos mucho en común, pero nos aceptamos los unos a los otros y buscamos cosas en común que hacer juntos. Y si hay conflictos, los solucionamos. Porque así es la amistad.- respondió Fluttershy, su voz amable y segura.

-… No sé si vomitar de lo cursi que fue tu discurso, o aplaudir de lo profundas que fueron tus palabras.

 _-Pues yo sé que hacer. ¡Puaj!_ Comentó Kevin, dando arcadas.

 _-¡Limpieza en el pasillo 3!_ Bromeó Meridian _._

-Contigo es lo mismo, sólo que… más extremo. - Discord soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, nunca me gustó hacer las cosas a medias.- Con un chasquido, mucha comida apareció en la cocina mientras varios utensilios cobraban vida y empezaban a preparar la cena. Un par de escobas barrían el suelo mientras platos, vasos y cubiertos se posicionaban en la mesa.

-¡Oh! Gracias, Discord.- dijo Fluttershy, sorprendida de ver tantos objetos vivos.

-Meh, ni lo menciones; sólo quiero gastar algo de magia. Ahora, veamos qué hacer contigo.

-¿Qué-?- Antes de poder pronunciar una palabra más, un enorme espejo apareció frente a ella. Discord chasqueó sus dedos y un traje negro apareció en ella.

-Mmm… no, muy formal.- murmuró el draconequino, antes de dar otro chasquido. Un vestido amarillo reemplazó el traje.

-No, es indistinguible de tu pelaje.

¡SNAP!

Un hermoso vestido rojo apareció en ella, mientras su melena adquiría unos rulos.

-¿Y eso de dónde salió? No vamos a bailar salsa.

¡SNAP!

Un elegante vestido azul reemplazó al anterior, mientras su melena se trenzaba y caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

\- Es una cena con tus amigas, no una cita. Aunque te queda bien el peinado.

\- Discord...

¡SNAP!

-A ver ¡AH!- Apenas el nuevo atuendo se hizo visible, Discord lo hizo desaparecer. Era algo demasiado adulto para ser descrito con este rating. Aunque el draconequino estaba algo ruborizado por eso, no se comparaba a lo roja como un tomate que estaba Fluttershy.

 _¡Por el amor de Caos! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!_ Lo malo de ser él es que los espíritus en su mente podían usar un poco de su magia e incluso (como en este caso) cambiar lo que quería hacer.

 _-¿Qué, no te gusta? Es lo que mi último amante poni usó. Claro, ella era un poco más candente.-_ Respondió Chryssie, con una mezcla de burla y deseo en su voz.

Haciendo una nota mental de castigar a Chryssie por eso, Discord se dirigió a Fluttershy mientras su mirada deambulaba por toda la habitación.

-Lamento eso. No siempre sale lo que quiero.

\- Es-está bien, Discord.- El nerviosismo de Fluttershy traicionaba sus palabras; aunque sólo había visto su reflejo por unos instantes, fue suficiente para darse una idea de lo que era. Y aunque una parte de ella se moría de la vergüenza, la reacción de Discord le dejaba bien en claro que no había sido intencional. Sin ese tono burlón y con un claro nerviosismo en su voz, la pegaso veía que era sincero.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la situación era incomodísima, y ella todavía se sentía avergonzada y un poco asustada por lo que había pasado.

Discord lentamente caminó hasta aparecer en su campo de visión, tan incómodo y con un tercio del nerviosismo de la pegaso.

-Ummmm… ¿Peeeeerdónnnn? ¿Así se decía?- Tomando aire por un momento, continuó con más seguridad-. De verdad lo lamento.

Mirando tímidamente es esos ojos rojos, Fluttershy pudo ver su sinceridad y lo arrepentido que estaba por eso; algo tan raro y extraño en el travieso draconequino que sólo la convencía más de su honestidad.

-No hay problema Discord. Fue un accidente; ésas cosas pasas.- Respondió, con una tímida sonrisa.

 _Más bien fue un sabotaje._

 _-Oh, vamos; no me digas que no te gustó cómo se veía._

 _No._ Fue la severa respuesta del draconequino.

 _-Pues necesitas un mejor gusto; ella se veía..._

 _-Chryssie, ya basta._ Interrumpió Eris, con un tono que no admitía discusión.

 _-Aguafiestas._ – Respondió Chryssie con un resoplido.

Discord carraspeó e intentó adoptar su actitud despreocupada de siempre, aunque el ojo agudo de Fluttershy podía ver que seguía incómodo.

Cuidar de tantos animales servía para aprender a notar los sutiles detalles que indicaban el estado emocional; Discord los ocultaba muy bien y con rapidez, pero ese accidente lo había molestado lo suficiente para dejar pasar algunos por unos pocos segundos.

\- Bueno; ¿Continuamos?- Preguntó, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido.

\- No es… necesario que use nada en particular; es solo una cena con mis amigas.

-Sí, pues, buenas impresiones y todas esas tonterías- Dicho eso, Discord dio un giro sobre sí mismo, un traje de mayordomo y un largo y fino bigote apareciendo en él. -. ¿Qué tal?

-Te ves bien.- Contestó Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa. Entendía que Discord la quería distraer de lo que había pasado; ya fuera por ella o por sí mismo, una pequeña parte de la pegaso apreciaba el pequeño gesto que demostraba que reformar al Espíritu del Caos era posible.

-Querida Fluttershy, ¿Acaso había alguna duda?

* * *

Discord tenía que admitir que no esperaba disfrutar tanto de la amistad. Nunca antes había necesitado un amigo; pero tal vez no era cuestión de necesidad.

Pasar tiempo con Fluttershy era… placentero, divertido incluso. Definitivamente era muy diferente a su permanente interacción con los espíritus en su cabeza.

E infinitamente mejor.

 _-¿Sabes algo, Discord? Eso duele; nosotros te ayudamos cada vez que lo necesitas. ¡E incluso soportamos tu falta de caos!-_ Dijo Kevin, claramente ofendido.

 _Es la verdad._

 _-Pues la verdad duele…_

Claro, no había sido lo suficiente para detener su plan. Quería divertirse en lo que duraba el sueño. Era lo único bueno en su imitación de vida.

Y molestar a las Portadoras era una buena forma de hacerlo.

¿Inundar la granja de Applejack? ¡Divertido!

¿Ver a Fluttershy enojarse con sus amigas por creerla tonta y crédula? ¡Divertidísimo!

¿Mejorar el lugar volviéndolo una pista de hielo? A veces lo sencillo era lo mejor.

 _Saben, extrañaba patinar._ Murmuró el draconequino, mientras se ponía ropa y patines para hacer piruetas increíbles sobre el hielo.

 _-Yo también. Y debo admitir, querido, que hiciste un gran trabajo derrotando a las Portadoras._

 _Gracias, Eris; y eso que ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme._

Y con Fluttershy manteniendo su promesa, no lo podían detener. ¡Esto se ponía cada vez mejor!

 _Se ve que le encanta ser mi amiga si no quiere volverme un adorno de jardín. ¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto juntos!_

 _-¿En serio?-_ Preguntó Chryssie, súbitamente interesada _\- . Porque tengo un par de ideas que...  
_

 _No esa clase de diversión, Chryssie._

 _-Awwww…_

 _-¿Van a ir a comer? Porque tengo antojo de conejo..._

 _Eso tampoco, Nidhogg._

 _-Oh, vamos; ¿Cuándo vas a comer algo que me guste?-_ protestó el espíritu.

 _Y si los ignoro, nada podrá arruinar este sueño._

-¡NO SOY TU AMIGA!- Gritó Fluttershy, arrojando al suelo congelado los patines que Discord le había dado para que se divirtieran juntos. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban el dragón y las otras Portadoras. Sus amigos.

 _-… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no tentar a la suerte?-_ Lo criticó Kevin, mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Discord estaba confundido, y la verdad molesto; después de todo lo que hizo por ella, ¿Lo abandonaba así de fácil? ¿Después de tolerarla, ayudarla y divertirse juntos? ¡Sólo quería jugar por un rato! Y este lugar se podía arreglar en instantes si le daba la gana.

 _-¿Ahora ves por qué no sirve tener amigos?-_ dijo Chryssie.

 _\- Con las enormes diferencias entre ellas y tú, un lazo tan complicado y perjudicial como la amistad es improbable e inútil.-_ agregó Silver.

 _-Enfréntalo, querido: el Espíritu del Caos no puede ser amigo de seres de orden como ellas. No toleran el cambio; y tú vives para cambiar las cosas. ¿Por qué no nos vamos y nos divertimos en otro lado?-_ Preguntó Eris, tratando de consolarlo al sentir lo molesto que estaba.

Discord patinó hacia Fluttershy, decidido a decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de irse. Y dejar una dulce tormenta de helado en el pueblo.

-¿Eso es todo? Pasaste horas tratando de mostrarme lo maravilloso de la amistad, ¿Y te vas con tanta facilidad? Pensé que YO era el que no ponía esfuerzo en esto.

-Estás perjudicando a mi amiga, y a su familia. E ignoraste mi pedido de arreglar tu desastre.- Respondió la pegaso, mirándolo por apenas unos segundos.

-¿Desastre? ¡Es una maravillosa pista de hielo! Y el lugar puede volver a la normalidad con un chasquido. ¿Por qué no puedo divertirme? – Discord estaba empezando a enojarse; ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un sueño lo había molestado tanto?

-¡Debes ser considerado con los demás! ¡No siempre puedes hacer lo que quieres!-Fluttershy se mordió un labio antes de seguir, frustrada.- ¡Yo no quería hacer esto! ¡Pero lo hice por la princesa!

Fluttershy le dio la espalda y siguió caminando. -Y después porque creí que podías ser un gran amigo…

-Pero si no hago lo que dices, si hago lo que yo quiero, ¿Simplemente te vas?

Las otras Portadoras, Spike, e incluso la familia de Applejack observaban el intercambio sorprendidos; tanto por la frustración de Fluttershy como por el enojo sincero y libre de trucos de Discord. Era difícil de decir cuál era más extraño.

El draconequino resopló como un caballo, enojado.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues vete! ¡¿De verdad crees que me puedes mandar?!¡¿Que te voy a obedecer para no perder a la única amiga que he tenido?!

Y apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Discord se congeló. Metafóricamente hablando.

 _-Discord… ¿Qué te pasa?-_ preguntó Eris.

 _-Ay,no… ¿Es en serio? –_ Dijo Meridian, su voz cargada de incredulidad.

Lo era. Discord estaba solo. Y estaba cansado de eso. Con Fluttershy… se sentía bien. Había olvidado cómo era estar con alguien que quería estar contigo.

 _-Discord… eh… Sueño, ¿Recuerdas?_ – dijo un nervioso Kevin.

 _Lo sé; nada de esto es real…_ Lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. _Pero nunca seré libre. Esto es todo lo que tengo. Y… no quiero perderlo. No quiero perderla._

Los otros espíritus estaban callados ante la evidente tristeza y resignación en su voz. Discord siempre hacía bromas y se molestaba con ellos; no lo habían visto en ese estado en siglos.

 _-…Zero, deberíamos-_

 _-No nos creería, Eris. -_ La interrumpió Silver _-Y menos en ésta situación._

Fluttershy estaba a unos quince pasos de Discord cuando él habló fuerte y claro.

-Bien jugado, Fluttershy.- La pegaso se detuvo al escuchar su tono sincero y derrotado. Dando media vuelta, vio al draconequino patinar sin energía hacia la copa de un árbol que sobresalía del hielo para sentarse. - Bien jugado.

Una esfera de luz apareció en su pecho, despidiendo un brillo cegador que rápidamente envolvió todo el lugar. En unos instantes se desvaneció, revelando la granja tal como estaba esa mañana; era como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _Vencido por mi propia imaginación y mis sueños; vaya que soy bueno ¿Eh?_ Dijo Discord, riéndose sin humor.

* * *

El día siguiente, Ponyville fue testigo de una reunión muy peculiar.

Celestia estaba parada frente a las Portadoras, Spike y Discord; aunque mostraba su típica pose real, se notaba el orgullo en sus súbditas por su mirada y la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No esperaba tener noticias de ustedes tan pronto; y la verdad estoy impresionada de que lo lograran en tan poco tiempo.

-No podemos tomar el crédito, princesa. Aunque fue difícil, todo esto lo logró Fluttershy por sí sola.- Dijo Twilight, dirigiendo a su amiga una amplia sonrisa. La tímida pegaso sonrió y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Celestia le dedicó otra sonrisa a Fluttershy antes de dirigirse al Espíritu del Caos.

-Discord, a pesar de la palabra de las Portadoras, debo preguntarte: ¿Estás reformado?

Discord resopló, molesto; pero se acercó a Celestia e hizo una reverencia.

-No te quitaré el reino, y trataré de ser 'bueno'. Pero no voy a dejar de causar caos.- dijo, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa a la princesa.

-No espero que lo hagas, Discord. Reformarse no ocurre de la noche a la mañana, sino que es un proceso largo y continuo; pero ya has dado los primeros pasos. El camino que has elegido es largo, y te llevará tiempo adaptarte a cómo son las cosas en Equestria…

Discord dejó de prestarle atención. _Vaya que es aburrida cuando da uno de sus discursos._

La verdad, no estaba seguro sobre escribir ese accidente; pero lo dejé porque me deja mostrar cómo son los otros espíritus del caos. Con ellos las cosas se pondrán más maduras y oscuras.

Les dejo que se imaginen qué era lo que Chryssie le hizo usar a Fluttershy ;)


	7. ¡Soy libre!

Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Me quedó más largo que los otros XD

Les recuerdo que My Little Pony le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

El plan de Celestia había resultado; Discord había sido reformado al darse cuenta que prefería tener la amistad de Fluttershy a su divertido pero solitario mundo de caos.

Claro, la princesa no era lo bastante ingenua para creer que el Espíritu del Caos cambiaría en un instante, o que no habría incidentes en el futuro; por lo que había dejado los Elementos con sus Portadoras por si la situación se salía de control. Y con todos los hechizos de protección que había puesto en ellos durante días, Discord no podría esconderlos otra vez o poner alguna trampa en ellos. Al menos, no sin ser descubierto.

Pero aunque no lo crean, el draconequino no tenía ningún interés en eso; divertirse era lo más importante, y meterse con las joyas de increíble poder que le podían arruinar el sueño no le parecía una buena idea.

Mientras Celestia, las Portadoras y Spike iban a sus casas a dormir (la mayoría mirando sobre sus hombros con sospecha, lo que era comprensible), Discord se encontró aburrido. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba.

Estaba a punto de chasquear sus garras cuando recordó que ahora estaba 'reformado'. Con lo delicados y fáciles de asustar que eran los ponis, hasta la forma de entretenimiento más pequeña y mansa los haría pedir a gritos que lo volvieran un adorno de jardín otra vez.

 _-¿Es en serio? ¡¿Ahora te vas a preocupar por eso?! ¡Por el amor de Caos, Discord! Si les da miedo lo que es diferente, entonces son un montón de cobardes.-_ Exclamó Kevin.

 _-¿No vas a cambiar las cosas en algo caótico y entretenido? ¿Porque no quieres molestar a los ponis?_

 _-Nos pueden volver piedra otra vez, Meridian…_

 _-No me importa, Eris; ¿Por qué debemos limitarnos tanto por ellos?_

 _-Técnicamente, Discord lo hace por Fluttershy._

 _-Papas, patatas… mi punto es: ¡ERES EL ESPÍRITU DEL CAOS! ¿Y te controlan con la magia de la amistad?_

 _Sí, admito que no es una situación ideal. Miren, sólo estoy cansado de no tener otra compañía que ustedes. Y seamos sinceros, no nos tenemos mucho cariño._

 _-En eso tienes razón._

 _-Sí._

 _-Los mataría a todos si pudiera._

 _-Los devoraría a todos si yo tuviera una boca y ustedes carne que devorar._

 _-Sí, sí, ya entendí; nos odiamos y todo eso._

 _-No me caes mal, querido; pero sí desprecio a los otros. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, considerando los viles monstruos que son?_

 _-Hasta cuando insultas eres educada, sirenita…_

 _Ya._ Si Discord no los detenía en ese momento, seguirían discutiendo por el resto de la eternidad. _El punto es que no voy a poder hacer lo primero que me venga a la cabeza. O sí; hay que ver._

 _-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?_

 _-… ¿Molestar a Celesia?_

Discord resopló. _Nah, ya tuve suficiente por hoy de su rectitud y nobleza. Y todo lo demás. Siempre tan ordenada y en ese papel de princesa._

 _-… ¿Molestar a Luna, entonces?_

* * *

Cuarto de Luna - Canterlot

La princesa de la noche descansaba cómodamente en su suave y elegante cama, leves ronquidos el único sonido apenas audible en la habitación.

Leves haces de luz se filtraban por las cortinas, pero aparte de eso todo estaba a oscuras. Al menos hasta que Discord apareció con un brillo intenso.

Luna se movió un poco y murmuró algo ininteligible, pero o tardó en continuar durmiendo plácidamente.

Con un chasquido, Discord colocó una burbuja a prueba de sonido alrededor del cuarto y luego procedió a teletransportarse a la cama de la princesa, transformado en un gallo.

El animal tomó cuanto aire pudiera antes de liberar el típico canto que señala el comienzo de un nuevo día… en la oreja de la alicornio.

-¡KIKIRIKI!

-¡AAAHHHH!

Luna salió disparada hasta el techo del susto, como si fuera un gato. Claro, al no tener garras, cayó de vuelta en su cama al instante.

Discord se destornillaba de la risa mientras volvía a su forma normal. La verdad, los ocho Espíritus del Caos lo hacían.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Oh, eso fue… eso fue graciosísimo! ¡JAJAJAJA!- alcanzaba a decir el draconequino entre carcajadas.

-¡DISCORD! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?! – Gritó Luna mientras se ponía de pie y miraba molesta y furiosa al Espíritu que se retorcía de risa al lado de su cama.

-¿Acaso no puedo pasar a visitar a la majestuosa princesa Luna? – dijo, haciendo una reverencia burlona. Luna bufó; ella no toleraba a los súbditos que se mostabran irrespetuosos con ella. Claro, la posición de Discord en la sociedad era discutible, pero aún así debía mostrarle el respeto adecuado a una de las gobernantes de Equestria.

-¿No deberías estar bajo la vigilancia de las Portadoras de los Elementos?

-Soy libre de ir y venir donde me plazca. Si quiero pasar de visita y molestarte, lo hago.- Respondió Discord, sacando la lengua mientras hacía aparacer una bolsa de caramelos y devorarlos ruidosamente, haciendo que la alicornio se cubriera las orejas.

Luna trató de quitarle la bolsa, pero Discord se hizo a un lado y la princesa se dio de lleno con una pared que no había estado tan cerca hace unos segundos; cayó sobre una patineta que se deslizó sobre el suelo y de un salto la depositó en la cama antes de deshacerse en un brillo multicolor.

-Veo que mi hermana estaba equivocada al pensar que era posible reformarte…- murmuró Luna mientras se frotaba su hocico adolorido. Por lo que había visto, el Espíritu del Caos era el mismo que hace mil años; tal vez un poco más infantil con sus bromas.

-¿De qué hablas? Su plan funcionó.

-… ¿Qué?- Luna pensó que había oído mal, o que el draconequino le estaba jugando una broma.

-¿Tienes sucias las orejas o qué? – Con un pequeño pañuelo húmedo, Discord se dispuso a limpiar las orejas de Luna mientras la princesa intentaba liberarse del agarre del draconequino - . Ya está. Como te decía, el plan de Celestia de manipularme con la magia de la amistad funcionó; no puedo volver este lugar una divertida y entretenida tierra de caos sin perder a Fluttershy.

Luna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _¿Lo dice en serio?_

\- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que…?

\- Ugh, ¡Sí! El Gran y Poderoso Discord, Espíritu del Caos, Maestro de las Posibilidades, El Liberador, Caballero del Taburete Octogonal, El Que Trae el Cambio, Amo y Señor de los Dulces y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… ¿Por dónde iba?

 _\- La razón por la que te 'reformaste', querido._

\- ¡Ah, cierto! Bueno… no pudo frente al poder de la amistad, ya que no le gusta estar solo.

La mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y escepticismo en la cara de Luna era tal que Discord no perdió tiempo e hizo aparecer una cámara digital en sus manos para tomarle una foto. Para cuando Luna empezaba a pestañear por el flash cegador, la imagen ya estaba guardada para la posteridad. _Me voy a reír tanto con esto después…_

Luna no paraba de frotarse los ojos con un casco, tratando de recuperar la vista mientras la ira en su interior seguía creciendo; era un poco sorprendente que no hubiera explotado y enviado al draconequino volando a la pared con la fuerza de su voz.

-Como sea; el punto es que ahora Equestria no deja de ser una tierra de orden y no las hago sufrir por encerrarme en piedra… demasiado.

-¿Demasiado?

-Ey, no hay forma de que deje pasar lo que me hicieron sufrir. Me vengaré… sólo que tiene que ser algo más pequeño de lo que tenía planeado. Bromas pesadas por el resto de sus vidas debería ser suficiente, ¿No crees? – Acto seguido, hizo aparecer un pie de manzana en su garra y lo arrojó a Luna.

El color rojo en el rostro de la princesa no venía únicamente del relleno del pie; poco a poco se acercaba más a explotar de ira.

-Los Elementos te dieron un justo castigo por tus crímenes, draconequino.

-Yo no llamaría lo que pasé como tu adorno de jardín un justo castigo, _alicornio_.- respondió Discord, pronunciando esa última palabra con desdén. Se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de Luna -. Como tampoco lo fue tu exilio, Nightmare Moon.

Escucharlo decir ese nombre tomó por sorpresa a Luna. La princesa retrocedió, estupefacta.

-¿Pe-pero cómo…?

-Investigué un poco después de salir de la estatua - la interrumpió-. Así fue como supe quiénes eran las nuevas portadoras. Y no creerías cuantos diarios relatan el conflicto con tu hermana.

Discord empezó a caminar alrededor de Luna, una sonrisa cruel en su rostro; la princesa no lo perdía de vista ni por un segundo.

-Debo admitir que no me esperaba tal cosa; ustedes eran tan unidas… ¿De quién fue la culpa? - Preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién tuvo la culpa? ¿Celestia se negó a compartir la gloria contigo? ¿Estaba tan absorta en sus deberes y en el amor y la adoración de sus súbditos que no te vio sufrir en las sombras? - Con un gesto de su zarpa, el cuarto a su alrededor se desvaneció e imágenes de Celestia siendo alabada por varios ponis bajo el sol mientras Luna era ignorada en la oscuridad aparecieron.

-¿O fue tuya? Tal vez quisiste más de lo que te correspondía; tal vez tus súbditos no te amaban tanto como a ella y la resentiste por eso, a pesar de que no era su culpa e incluso, puede ser, trató de ayudar.- A medida que narraba, sus palabras se convertían en ilusiones que los rodeaban.

Experta como era en ese tipo de hechizos, Luna no se dejaba llevar por el espectáculo a su alrededor. A pesar de que Discord acertaba con algunas de sus suposiciones, no se distraía.

-¿Qué hizo nacer a Nightmare Moon? ¿La rencorosa y envidiosa hermana menor con mal temperamento?

-Discord… - dijo Luna como advertencia.

-¿O la arrogante hermana mayor? - Dicho eso, al lado de ellos apareció una imagen casi perfecta de Celestia - . Los que se ocultan tras esas máscaras de perfección esconden grandes secretos. A lo mejor no te quería a su lado; ¿Para qué compartir el poder?- Eso ofendió mucho a Luna.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Celestia está feliz de tenerme a su lado otra vez, y la verdad está aliviada de no tener que cargar con tanta responsabilidad ella sola!

-Pues se habrá arrepentido -continuó Discord, encogiéndose de hombros-; gobernar pone mucho peso encima de uno. Además, probablemente se dio cuenta que alejarte la condenó a quedarse sola por siglos, en compañía de mortales con vidas mucho más cortas que la suya. ¿Qué son ellos, comparados con ustedes? Algo pasajero que no tarda en ser olvidado y reemplazado.

-Estás equivocado, Discord.- Respondió Luna con convicción.

-¿Lo estoy?- se acercó tanto a Luna que sus hocicos casi se tocaban-. He vivido mucho tiempo, y lamento decir que aquellos menos importantes para mí han caído en el olvido.

-No somos como tú, vil criatura.

-¡Oh, el dolor! ¿Cómo podré soportar tales palabras?- Discord puso una garra en su frente y se dejó caer en el aire dramáticamente, flotando cabeza abajo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Luna- . Somos más parecidos de los que nos gustaría admitir, al menos cuando se trata de vivir un largo tiempo entre aquellos que dejan el mundo demasiado rápido ante nuestros ojos.

Ante eso, Luna no tenía una respuesta. Parte de ella se sentía ofendida de que el draconequino implicara cualquier semejanza y quería refutarla con todas sus fuerzas… pero otra parte se lo impedía, al admitir de muy mala gana que Discord tenía algo de razón.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Los ponis creerán que son perfectas e incapaces de equivocarse, pero yo sé que no es así. Tú eres arrogante, rencorosa, de mal temperamento, terrible para formar lazos con otros, incapaz de encajar con los que te rodean…

A Luna no le gustaba que la criticaran de esa manera, y menos que lo hiciera alguien como Discord, a quien ella todavía no dejaba de considerar un enemigo y una amenaza. Toda esta conversación estaba acabando con su corta paciencia.

El draconequino, por otra parte, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar ver su molestia; sus inquilinos no paraban de señalar cómo Luna no era la única que encajaba en esa descripción.

\- ¡Y no me hagas empezar con Celestia! Tan condescendiente, tan creída, siempre proyectando ese aire de líder perfecto, bastante estúpida, y lo bastante ciega como para no ver la horrible hermana que realmente es…

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso; nadie insultaba a Celestia enfrente de Luna.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, DRACONEQUINO! ¡TÚ NO CONOCES A MI HERMANA, ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA ASÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE DESATE MI FURIA SOBRE TU PERSONA!

La Voz Real de Canterlot es una maravilla en cuanto a potencia; que un ser tan pequeño pueda vociferar con la fuerza suficiente para competir con el rugido de un dragón no es nada menos que impresionante.

El grito de Luna mandó a Discord volando contra la pared, e incluso hizo retroceder a la princesa hasta su cama. El Espíritu del Caos sujetaba sus pobres orejas, que casi explotan de dolor; se podía ver humo saliendo de ellas.

\- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Por el amor de Caos, Luna, eso dolió!

Y, por segunda vez en dos días, Discord se congeló al tener una epifanía.

\- ¡Pues cuida tu lengua, Espíritu del Caos! No toleraré que hables de las princesas de Equestria de esa manera.

\- … Eso dolió. – Discord ya no escuchaba a Luna, y no sólo porque sus orejas sólo captaban un pitido agudo. Estaba concentrado en el dolor que invadía su cabeza.

\- Y no creas que me detendré allí si no nos muestras más respeto.

\- Dolió. – Fue todo lo que dijo Discord, su mirada perdida en el infinito mientras una gran verdad se revelaba ante él.

Había una regla irrompible cuando se trataba de sueños, algo que ni él podía cambiar: no es posible sentir dolor en un sueño.

Si sus tímpanos habían explotado y tenía la madre de los dolores de cabeza… pues tenía que estar despierto.

 _\- Por fin te diste cuenta. -_ Dijo Kevin.

 _Esperen, ¿Ustedes lo sabían?_

 _\- ¡Pues claro!_

 _\- Lo notamos la primera vez que salimos._

 _¡¿PRIMERA VEZ?!_ Discord tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza; pensar tan fuerte con una jaqueca no era una buena idea.

 _\- ¿Ese sueño híper realista que tuviste? Totalmente real._ \- Contestó Zero.

 _\- Queríamos ver cuánto tardabas en notarlo._

 _\- Somos libres, querido Discord. Eres libre._ _-_ Dijo Eris con alegría.

\- ¿Soy libre? – Murmuró el draconequino, su voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Discord? – Luna estaba confundida; el enojo del Espíritu se había esfumado en un instante, y ahora se mostraba tan… callado y distante. Y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras una sonrisa de pura felicidad nacía en sus labios.

\- Soy libre… - Con un destello, sus tímpanos se habían curado, pero el dolor seguía presente, disminuyendo lentamente. Discord miró a la princesa, su sonrisa creciendo más y más.

\- Luna, soy libre. ¡Soy libre! - Tomándola de los cascos, Discord se puso a girar y a dar saltos por toda la habitación, mientras Luna estaba cada vez más confundida… bueno, más de lo usual cuando se trataba de Discord.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No estoy atrapado en esa estatua! ¡De verdad soy libre! – Discord la soltó y la princesa cayó (sorprendentemente con gentileza) en su cama, mientras el draconequino rebotaba por todos lados.

Se dio más de un golpe, pero el dolor sólo reafirmaba esa hermosa, milagrosa, maravillosa verdad.

\- No estoy soñando; ¡No estoy soñando!

\- ¿De qué estás…? – Luna no pudo terminar la frase porque las alas de Discord explotaron en llamas, creciendo hasta volverse un majestuoso par de alas de fénix, que ardían con el poder de un fuego puro e indomable. Con un aleteo, el draconequino salió disparado por la ventana, destrozándola en mil pedazos; pero los fragmentos se detuvieron en el aire y retrocedieron, volviendo a su lugar y fusionándose, dejando la ventana como nueva.

Oficialmente, Luna estaba más confundida de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Mientras guardias y ciudadanos de Canterlot observaban a esa veloz estela de fuego que pasaba por cada color conocido (e incluso un par que no existían en ese universo), Discord hacía piruetas y volaba por el aire, mientras su magia surgía de cada poro, pelo y escama de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Soy libre! - Las nubes a su alrededor formaron brazos y lo vitorearon mientras usaban sus recién descubiertas voces, chocando palmas con él a medida que pasaba.

\- ¡Soy libre! - Un río se levantó y surcó los cielos, formando una increíble pista por la cual el draconequino se deslizó como si fuera de hielo.

\- ¡Soy libre! - Dando un salto, cayó sobre una montaña de waffles cubiertos de chocolate caliente, que devoró con una velocidad y voracidad que darían envidia a cierto Demonio de Tasmania.

\- ¡Soy libre! – Docenas de rocas se transformaron en los fuegos artificiales más espectaculares de la historia, maravillando a cuanto ser dirigiera sus ojos a las luces y explosiones que cambiaban de forma y crecían hasta que, con el último, se deshicieron en un brillo multicolor que cayó a la tierra, cubriéndola con la calidez de una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno.

\- ¡Soy libre! - Un pájaro creció al tamaño de un roc y llevó a Discord a través de aros flotantes de magia pura que cambiaban el color del firmamento cada vez que pasaban a través de ellos.

\- ¡Soy libre! - Abandonando al ave, Discord se dejó caer a un lago; el agua apagó sus alas mientras una oleada lo depositaba suavemente en la orilla, a la sombra de un árbol.

\- ¡Soy libre! – El árbol se paró en sus raíces y, tomando a Discord con sus ramas, se dispusieron a bailar alocadamente, esparciendo hojas y tierra por doquier.

\- ¡Soy libre! – Dejando a su compañero (que volvió dando saltitos a su lugar), Discord se teletransportó al centro de Ponyville, donde golpeó el suelo con su pata de cabra.

Un chorro de leche con chocolate surgió a pocos metros de donde estaba parado, saliendo disparado al cielo antes de caer al suelo como lluvia.

\- ¡Soy libre! – mientras él y Pinkie Pie (que apenas había visto el chorro corrió al lugar) degustaban la deliciosa bebida abriendo sus bocas y dejando que cayera en sus bocas, Discord hizo aparecer una lata de crema batida. Echó un poco en su boca antes de dársela a una alegre Pinkie y deslizarse en una patineta hacia los campos a las afueras de Ponyville.

\- ¡Soy libre! - Saltando de la patineta (que explotó para impulsarlo hacia la hierba), Discord se dejó caer, observando el cielo mientras su magia vibraba de alegría.

\- Soy libre. – murmuró feliz, mientras dejaba caer lágrimas de felicidad. Por fin vivía nuevamente.

 _Nunca… nunca pensé que llegaría este día._

 _\- Lo sé, querido; pero aquí estamos._

Por unos momentos, los ocho espíritus disfrutaron el paisaje antes de que Meridian hablara.

 _\- Entonces, ahora que sabes que esto es real, ¿Vamos a liberar caos sobre Equestria y vengarnos de Celestia y Luna?_

 _Tal vez después de celebrar._

 _\- ¿Celebrar?_

 _¡Pues claro! Después de tanto tiempo, estoy vivo otra vez. La venganza puede esperar; ¡Es hora de divertirse!_ De un salto, Discord estaba de pie en el aire, mientras millones de ideas recorrían su mente. Una de ellas echó a patadas a las otras y se plantó firme en su cabeza.

 _¡Hay que ir por Mini D!_ ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Todos los inquilinos se quejaron al instante.

 _\- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?_

 _\- Sabes que no nos llevamos bien con él._

 _No me importa; mi vida, mi fiesta, mis invitados. ¡Vamos por Mini D!_ Discord estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos e ir por uno de los seres más importantes para él cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

… _¿Alguien sabe dónde está?_

 _\- Duh, pues en tu casa._ Respondió Kevin, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Para Discord no lo era; más bien era preocupante por un detalle que no sabía. Algo que debería saber.

… _¿Tengo una casa?_

 _\- Pues sí. ¿Qué no recuerdas?_

 _\- Espera un momento; ¿De qué casa hablas?_ \- Interrumpió Nidhogg. Kevin estaba confundido.

 _\- ¿No se acuerdan? En la dimensión de caos._

 _\- Ah, esa dimensión, cierto._ \- Dijo Chryssie.

 _\- ¿Y cómo íbamos para allá?_ –Preguntó nuevamente el dragón.

 _\- Pues por… usando… haciendo…_ \- La voz de Kevin se iba haciendo más débil mientras se daba cuenta de que no lo recordaba.

 _\- No tengo idea de lo que están hablando._ – dijo Morpheus.

 _\- Oh, no._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Silver?_ \- Preguntó Eris, temiendo la respuesta.

 _\- Revisen sus memorias._ – contestó, con un poco de horror en su voz.

Los demás le hicieron caso… y quedaron estupefactos, sino horrorizados.

Habían vivido un largo tiempo, y acumulado una cantidad increíble de recuerdos. Habían llevado vidas… peculiares, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ninguno había sido un santo, por lo que no faltaban cosas que le helarían la sangre o harían vomitar al más fuerte y estoico ser; el propio Discord no revisaba las memorias de los otros espíritus. Eran la razón por la que se había vuelto vegetariano, entre otras cosas.

Pero ahora… la mayor parte estaba vacía, atrapada en esa nada que había reinado en casi todos sus sentidos durante su cautiverio colectivo. De lo que se podía ver, la mayoría estaba dañada, borrosa o esquiva.

El draconequino cayó al suelo, y tardó unos segundos en sentarse. Su mirada estaba nuevamente perdida en el infinito; pero esta vez no era por la alegría.

Tantas cosas perdidas… sentía el vacío, pero no sabía qué debía estar en su lugar.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la cabeza de Discord hasta que, al fin, Kevin habló:

 _\- No sé tú, Discord, pero yo voy a matar a esas dos._

* * *

Y con esto, el primer fanfic de esta serie termina.

Discord es libre... pero no sin sufrir las consecuencias de pasar tanto tiempo atrapado en piedra.

En la próxima historia, sabremos más de lo que tiene que atravesar nuestro Espíritu del Caos favorito, además de averiguar quién es Mini D.

Lo que sí, no empezaré a escribirla hasta fin de año; tengo varios exámenes finales que preparar para la universidad.

Nos vemos, y no olviden comentar :D


End file.
